tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ball Race
Ball Race is the first Game World that was added to Tower Unite and is inspired by Super Monkey Ball. You can view Ball Race's achievements, milestones, and other Collection Book info here. Gameplay In the game, several players race against each other while being inside of balls in order to reach the goal first. Players must also avoid several types of obstacles, such as bumpers, and some times co-operate with each other in order for every player to reach the goal. Units are awarded based on the order in which players got to the goal, the amount of melons collected, and if a player died or not. Maps These are all of Ball Race's current maps, sorted by release date. Nimbus= :Difficulty: Easy | 10 Levels In Nimbus, you'll be rolling through teleporters, getting hit by hammers, and rolling through pipes in the sky. Nimbus was originally called Cloud World in GMod Tower. |-| Midori= :Difficulty: Very Hard | 14 Levels Midori is one of Ball Race's hardest maps, with moving platforms, spikes, attractors, and repellers. Midori was a map in GMod Tower. |-| Paradise= :Difficulty: Medium | 13 Levels Paradise is a tropical map with moving platforms, buttons, and tubes. Paradise was a map in GMod Tower. |-| Memories= :Difficulty: Hard | 10 Levels In Memories, roll around foggy, blue levels while dodging attractors and repellers. Memories was a map in GMod Tower. |-| GLXY= :Difficulty: Easy | 14 Levels In GLXY, you have to race around speed boosters and moving platforms on a color-shifting floor in space. |-| Summit= :Difficulty: Easy | 10 Levels Summit is a snowy map set around castles and has floating and moving platforms. |-| Prism= :Difficulty: Very Hard | 15 Levels Prism is a map set in a colorful asteroid belt. In this map, you'll be racing on trampolines, disappearing platforms, moving through teleporters, and more. |-| Khromidro= :Difficulty: Medium | 12 Levels In Khromido, you'll be pushed by wind and volcanos, rolling on moving platforms, and more at a polygonal lake. Khromidro was a map in GMod Tower. |-| Oasis= :Difficulty: Medium | 11 Levels In Oasis, you'll dodge falling rocks, roll through randomly selected mazes, riding magic carpets, and more in a desert setting. This map was originally called Sand World in GMod Tower. |-| Event Horizon= :Difficulty: Medium | 14 Levels Event Horizon is a map set in outer space. In this map, you'll be pulled in by black holes, being bounced and sped up by stars, and more. |-| Woodlands= :Difficulty: Easy | 11 Levels Woodlands is a forest themed map, where you have to find your way across moving platforms and avoid swinging hammers and toxic waste. This map was originally called Grass World in GMod Tower. Upcoming Maps None= There are no currently announced upcoming Ball Race maps. Controls (Move Mouse) Move Camera Your camera will move around your character when you move your mouse. (W,A,S,D) Move When you press and hold W,A,S, or D you will move. Trivia * Nimbus was the first ever Ball Race map in Tower Unite, and was the only map in the game's first demo. * Woodlands used have a Very Easy difficulty. **It was changed to Easy shortly after the map released. * Grass World (the GMod Tower version of Woodlands) was one of the first maps to be ever made for Ball Race. * There are 3 golden melons hidden around every map. If you find them all in one playthrough of the map you'll get an achievement. * Event Horizon is the only map to have black holes as the goal at the end of every level. * Prism currently has the most levels out of any other Ball Race map. * You can get a full size version of your ball that you can use in Plazas or Condos when you reach 800,000 Ball Race EXP. Category:Game World